


In Some Other Universe

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [40]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, Forced to hurt somebody, Imagine Spot, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Past Torture, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo reflects on what could have been.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	In Some Other Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fantasies
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hours. Hours before intelligence came back from Jakku. Hours before that idiot Hux reported back with news of the droid.   
  
_BB-8._  
  
He couldn’t reveal anything about knowing BB-8 before. Of having given him to Poe to ease his regret over losing the droid he met on Kijimi. (Stars, the smile on Poe’s face. He would have given everything to see another smile from Poe, and he wondered, resentfully, if FN-2187 would do that in his stead) He could keep his knowledge to himself. That and his fantasies.   
  
***  
  
 _“Hey.” Poe stood next to him, a hand ghosting over his arm. BB-8 trailed dutifully at his master’s heels, still orange and white. Poe didn’t care about how “threatening” an orange and white droid would be. “We’ll find her. Jess. We’ll find her, and she’ll join us. You know it."  
  
Kylo turned around in that moment. “You believe that?”  
  
“Yeah,” Poe said. "She’ll understand. And we’ll win this. Against Snoke, against your uncle. Kylo...”  
  
It felt good, hearing Poe say his name. The name he’d bandied about with him when they were only children. Kylo the Jedi, Kylo the pilot...it was different, naturally, from Kylo the Knight, Kylo the lover.   
  
Poe caressed his torso. Kylo, as was his wont, leaned into the touch, feeling like he wanted to purr in the sheer pleasure of it.  
  
"Unmask for me, Kylo,” Poe said, softly. “You’re safe with me. Always.”  
  
Kylo removed the mask, and Poe’s lips met his in a gentle kiss. _  
  
***  
  
It was just a dream, of course. It was Kylo’s fault. Poe likely didn’t forgive him for what he was forced to do. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven, for any of it. There was too much darkness inside him, too much anger and fear. Peace was too far out of reach.  
  
Kylo couldn’t even be happy where he was. It was a lie, of course, that he would be all right in the end. Happy to be here. Too much anger. Too much hatred, including towards himself.   
  
Maybe Poe deserved to hate him.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Footsteps. Mitaka was approaching with news. It had better be good, Kylo thought. He could use good news — even if good things seemed so out of reach.   
  



End file.
